Interrogatoire
by Un Chuchotis
Summary: Shaun est enlevé par Abstergo. Emmené face à Warren Vidic. Et découvre les horreurs dont Desmond lui avait parlé, tremblant de peur.  Yaoi, Rating M, lemon. Possibilité de suite selon les critiques.


**Titre : **Interrogatoire

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed sont la propriété d'Ubisoft.

**Note d'auteur **: Cette fic a une histoire tellement compliquée...

Tout a commencé par ma chère Hinu ( bénie soit elle 3 ) qui propose gentiment un petit RP Assassin's Creed. EVIDEMMENT que je répond oui. S'ensuit une longue, looonnnngue soirée à écrire n'importe quoi sur msn. Ah que c'est pas bien. Mais elle est coupable aussi.

Donc ce petit RP était tellement fou que nous avons choisis ( je ne l'ai pas forcée du tout ... ) d'en faire une fic. Après tout, si un pairing comme ça, il sort pas de l'ordinaire... Donc voilà, et si vous n'êtes pas dans le genre « ON SE FAIT UN DELIRE DE FOUS AUJOURD'HUI » et ben passez votre chemin. En plus c'est un peu plus TORDU que d'habitude, donc on va bien RIGOLAYYEE. Par tordu, j'entend que pour une fois, le rating M est AMPLEMENT de taille. ( non parce que d'habitude... hem. )

Hinu avait choisit Shaun, et j'avais choisis Vidic. ( Moi des goûts bizarres ? ) Mais nous empiétions régulièrement sur les actions de l'autre personnage, donc elle est autant coupable que moi de cette fic.

Hem, pour ma défense, je dirai qu'il est tard.

.

.

.

.

.

Quelque part dans des vieux entrepôts, Shaun Hastings pianotait sur son clavier, assis confortablement sur sa chaise. Il écrivait depuis un long moment le compte rendu de la dernière escapade dans l'Animus de Desmond, et, aussi, pour aider ses nerfs malmenés, il s'était préparé un thé, qui lui brûlait la gorge à chaque fois qu'il terminait un paragraphe, en appuyant violemment sur la touche « Entrée ».

Plus précisément, c'était la traduction diablement compliquée des pages du Codex d'Altair qu'il tentait de simplifier depuis maintenant une heure et demie. Plus loin, Rebecca et Lucy discutaient d'un air complice, ce qui était assez pénible lorsque l'on tentait de se concentrer, et, surtout, de mauvaise augure.

Le sujet dix-sept lui tapota l'épaule, et il eut un grand sursaut, renversant ensuite son thé sur son clavier, et tâchant au passage sa chemise. Les touches émirent un petit éclair avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne définitivement, dans un bruit à fendre l'âme.

D'une nature toujours très calme, il hurla à l'adresse du maladroit :

« Non mais c'est pas possible ! Tu viens de bousiller mon ordi ! Imbécile !

Rageur, il se releva et le bouscula, sans tenir compte de l'air blessé de Desmond, ni des deux filles qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il déclara d'un ton exaspéré :

- Je vais faire un tour dehors ! »

Shaun, avec sa chance habituelle, se tordit la cheville en sortant de la salle, et entendit les machiavéliques Assassin étouffer des rires narquois. Il soupira et claqua la porte derrière lui, sans écouter la mise en garde de Rebecca qui soulignait l'importance d'être discret. Il était beaucoup trop sur les nerfs pour cela.

Pourtant il n'était pas utile de s'énerver, il avait sauvegardé son travail sur le serveur, il fallait simplement qu'il récupère le tout avec un autre ordinateur. Cependant savoir que son pauvre mac avait périt sous la maladresse de ce fichu Assassin était suffisant pour lui faire voir rouge.

D'un pas rapide, il descendit les escaliers et sortit dans une grande rue. Il faisait déjà nuit, donc il avait le bénéfice de l'obscurité si jamais quelqu'un décidait de s'égarer par ici. Il n'y avait que quelques voitures à l'air abandonné garées par endroits, sur les côtés.

L'historien enrageait littéralement contre ce crétin de Miles qui venait de ruiner son ordinateur adoré. Il avançait d'un pas rapide et agacé, sans regarder devant lui. De toute façon il n'y avait jamais personne par ici. Comme pour ponctuer sa pensée, il envoya valser d'un coup de pied un malheureux caillou qui ne lui avait rien fait en marmonnant des injures.

Une fois calmé, il releva la tête et poussa un cri qui résonna dans la ruelle lorsqu'il distingua une ombre qui venait dans sa direction. Au départ il le prit pour un simple passant un peu aventureux, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de lui, il se rendait compte que...

« Oh non c'est pas possible ... » pensa-t-il.

Il regarda par terre, pour ne pas qu'il le reconnaisse, puis empressa son pas, avec la ferme idée de disparaître le plus vite possible. Il se mordait les lèvres avec colère et peur. Il le connaissait, qui pourrait oublier un visage pareil ? Il baissa un peu plus la tête et se traita intérieurement d'imbécile. Se mettre en danger et sortir juste pour un coup de colère... L'informaticien leva les yeux pour mieux le voir, puis il se rendit compte, qu'apparemment... il était repéré. Le vieil homme le regardait - du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait - étrangement. Il se colla au mur, profitant de l'ombre, et tenta de se faire oublier du Templier.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, la blouse blanche si reconnaissable claqua et les pas du vieil homme firent un bruit insoutenable sur les pavés de la rue tandis qu'il se rapprochait de sa cible. Le pauvre Shaun sentait sa fin venir, et bientôt une voix aussi étrange que le lui avait décrit Lucy retentit dans son dos :

« Bonsoir monsieur Hastings. »

L'interpellé s'octroya une gifle mentale. Il était en effet découvert, et il avança plus rapidement encore en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la voix. Et cette voix justement, elle résonna, encore et encore dans le crâne de l'anglais. Il avançait toujours, espérant disparaître de l'esprit de son adversaire. Quelle stupidité.

Il fit quelques pas, mais l'homme en fit également avec un soupir lassé. Shaun avait envie de courir, de fuir le plus loin possible de ce vieux étrange dont Desmond lui parlait, le regard effrayé. Mais ses jambes refusaient d'aller plus vite. Les pas du scientifique, en revanche, s'accélérèrent et bientôt l'historien sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, comme celle du sujet dix-sept il y avait encore quelques dizaines de minutes.

« Je sais que c'est vous » reprit Warren Vidic.

Le vieux scientifique se dirigea devant l'assassin, l'air sévère. Et lorsqu'il vit son visage, il eut des frissons qui lui parcoururent le long du dos. Il claqua des doigts, puis tout à coup des hommes sortirent d'une petite voiture d'apparence anodine. Ils s'approchèrent dangereusement de Shaun, qui commençait à trembler monstrueusement. Il songea à appeler à l'aide, mais ça aurait été dénoncer ses camarades. Il fit donc comme s'il était seul et laissa les hommes bien bâtis l'emporter, sans faire cas des sueurs froides qui lui venaient déjà.

La petite voiture où ils l'emmenèrent avait l'air confortable, mais l'historien était trop tremblant de frayeur pour en être heureux. Encadré par deux « gardes », il s'assit entre eux sur les sièges en cuir. A travers les vitres teintées, il aperçut le scientifique monter au volant et un autre homme s'asseoir du côté passager.

.

Vidic démarra la voiture , et s'en alla, sans doute en direction d'Abstergo. Il sentait bien que son « otage » était plutôt anxieux, voire paniqué, mais quelque part, lui aussi. Il avait une drôle d'impression, il se sentait mal. Il attrapa discrètement des comprimés de son éternelle blouse blanche et les avala.

Après avoir dégluti, il insinua à l'adresse de son captif :

« Nous devons discuter tout les deux monsieur Hastings. Seul à seul » précisa t-il.

Il regarda dans le rétroviseur et observa l'assassin. Son pouls s'accéléra à nouveau. Il inspira un grand coup, puis se concentra sur son trajet.

.

Les deux hommes qui le surveillait à côté de lui étaient assez volumineux, aussi Shaun se retrouvait très serré entre eux, mais il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre commentaire à propos de son confort, au risque de devoir entendre à nouveau la voix troublante du scientifique.

.

De son côté, Vidic était aussi mal à l'aise que l'historien, mais il avait quelques questions à lui poser, ce qui nécéssitait de sa part une certaine tenue, et il ne pouvait se permettre d'apparaître faible.

La petite voiture arriva enfin devant les bâtiments d'Abstergo, et sur les vitres teintées se dessinaient le symbole de leur société, et rien qu'en le voyant, le vieil homme se détendit, tandis que Shaun lui se crispait entre les deux gardes. Le scientifique prit un virage et entra dans un parking souterrain, où étaient garées de somptueuses voitures à l'air extrêmement coûteux.

Les portières s'ouvrirent, et l'historien fut tiré au dehors par l'homme de droite. Il commençait réellement à se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation.

Warren s'approcha de celui qui était resté du côté passager, et lui murmura, tandis qu'un autre liait les mains de son captif :

« Emmenez le moi dans mon bureau dans un quart d'heure. »

Les majordomes acquiescèrent, bien élevés qu'ils étaient, et emportèrent le jeune historien on ne sait trop où, qui ne tenta même pas de se défendre.

.

Vidic quant à lui retourna dans son bureau, traversant les longs couloirs blancs tous frappés du symbole de la société de Templiers. Il se prépara un café pour décompresser un peu. Il avait une drôle d'impression de déjà vu. Ou alors, un étrange sentiment. Il soupira et tourna sa cuillère dans sa tasse, laissant le café amer refroidir un peu.

L'historien lui était inconnu, mis à part dans quelques dossiers qu'il avait maintes fois retournés d'une main pressée, à ses heures perdues. Il avait lu des choses intéressantes, et Monsieur Hastings avait quelques points communs avec lui qui le rendait assez particulier pour qu'il veule l'interroger lui-même. La douce Lucy était aussi à récupérer, elle commençait à lui manquer, elle et ses beaux attributs féminins.

Mais sa cible privilégiée était le sujet dix-sept. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas terminé ses expériences, et d'autre part parce qu'il lui manquait aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que pour la jolie blonde. Il s'était découvert quelques curiosités vis à vis de Miles, mais il savait qu'il serait le plus dur à retrouver.

Alors il s'était concentré sur l'historien, occultant une certaine Rebecca Crane qui ne serait utile qu'à un autre but, plus technique. Il lui semblait plus prometteur, et pas seulement dans les réponses qu'il pourrait lui fournir.

Le vieux scientifique but son café d'une seule traite et se brûla la gorge, puis regarda sa montre. Encore cinq minutes.

.

Pendant ce temps, Shaun pourrissait au fond d'un vieil entrepôt d'Abstergo, et pire que tout, sans ordinateur pour écrire quelque chose. Juste quelques araignées et leur toiles menaçantes. Alors, il réfléchit à ce qu'il lui était arrivé, seul dans le noir presque complet. Puis il repensa à Vidic, tentant de défaire les liens qui maintenaient ses mains dans son dos.

Ce vieux gâteux égoïste, tyrannique, et apparemment, assez paranoïaque. Il y avait aussi quelque chose dont Desmond n'avait jamais voulu parler, et, à chaque fois que Lucy évoquait le nom de Vidic, le pauvre Miles en avait la chair de poule et pâlissait à vue d'oeil.

Le sujet dix-sept, malgré sa maladresse, commençait tout de même à lui manquer, surtout qu'il était avec le vieux scientifique qui faisait si peur à tout le monde...

Et pourtant, il lui trouvait un certain charme... Non. Il était anti charismatique. C'était impossible. C'était juste son esprit surmené qui lui jouait des tours. Soudain la grande porte en fer s'ouvrit, et un homme de main d'Abstergo entra et attrapa violemment son bras. Il le suivit docilement jusqu'au bureau de Vidic, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Arrivé là bas, il craignit le pire. Il pria pour que les autres le cherche, et viennent le sauver au plus vite. Mais il ne fallait pas compter là dessus. Il ne viendrait pas, il en était quasiment certain. Le véritable gorille l'emmena devant Vidic, et le poussa vers celui ci. Il tomba à terre, puis leva la tête et vit l'horrible (selon lui) face de Warren. Il eut des frissons, et se racla la gorge nerveusement, pour tenter de retrouver un peu ses idées.

.

Vidic eut un sourire mauvais et tira une chaise de bureau dont le rembourrage en cuir avait déjà l'air bien abîmé. D'un geste, il congédia l'homme qui ricana grassement, resserra les liens de corde sur les poignets fins de l'historien et partit.

Le scientifique invita Shaun à s'asseoir , ce que le pauvre historien fit en frottant son bras malmené par la poigne de fer de l'espèce d'armoire à glace qui l'avait mené au bureau. En s'asseyant, il repensa derrière ses lunettes à l'expression purement traumatisée de Desmond lorsqu'il lui parlait de Vidic. Il lui disait souvent que même lui ne méritait pas d'être en face à face avec un type aussi vicieux. Pourtant le vieil homme n'avait pas l'air si dangereux, une fois ses gardes du corps partis. Il s'était appuyé contre son bureau et lui faisait face, à un mètre à peine de lui.

Warren paraissait plutôt vieux, mais ses rides étaient loin d'être bienveillantes, comme celles des vieilles mamies qui traversaient les routes à une vitesse douteuse. Les siennes étaient sur son front, comme s'il avait constamment l'air en colère ou soucieux. Aux coins de ses yeux il n'y avait que des légers traits, comme s'il n'avait jamais sourit.

Shaun déglutit avec difficulté, et Vidic eut un rictus de très mauvaise augure. Il s'avança, quittant ainsi l'appui de son bureau et se pencha vers l'historien qui recula instinctivement. Il tremblait tellement qu'il crut qu'il allait tomber, ou même s'évanouir de peur. Non, ce n'était décidément pas le bon moment pour faire la fillette. Il regarda Vidic droit dans les yeux. Dans son regard, on pouvait y voir un mélange de colère, mais aussi, comme une sorte de joie, un sentiment indescriptible qui paraissait trop infime pour être bien présent. Shaun ne trouva aucun adjectif précis pour bien décrire ce qu'il voyait.

Non, c'était vraiment insoutenable.

Il y avait une ambiance carrément dérangeante, et aussi ce vieux scientifique avec un sourire de pédophile. Shaun eut un rictus nerveux. Pourtant ce n'était pas son genre d'être comme ça. Il détourna son regard sur le vieux modèle de l'Animus, qui reposait dans un coin. Puis il se mit à rire en le voyant. Rebecca l'aurait massacré, il en était certain. Abstergo ou pas, tout les Animus ( Animis ou Animos ? ) du monde entier était ses bébés, ses chouchous.

Voilà, il était devenu plus calme.

.

Le Templier haussa les sourcils en voyant son captif rire. Puis il se ressaisit en songeant que s'il savait ce qu'il lui réservait, il se moquerait beaucoup moins. Il lui attrapa le menton et lui remit en place la tête qu'il venait de détourner de lui. Le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant tressaillir à son contact. « Alors, on frémit juste pour ça ? » pensa Warren narquoisement.

Sans lâcher le menton où se formait un léger duvet de poils, prouvant ainsi qu'à force de travailler jour et nuit on n'avait plus le temps de se raser, il déclara, ménageant son effet :

« J'aurai quelques questions, monsieur Hastings, et j'espère bien que vous serez loquace. »

Il faillit éclater de rire en le voyant fondre de peur sur place.

.

Alors là, c'était sûr, il n'allait plus bien du tout. Le sourire arrogant de Shaun se figea.

« Heu on peut s'arranger... Enfin... marmonna t-il.

Il eut la pitoyable envie de l'implorer pour qu'il le laisse en vie, même s'il n'avait pas encore la moindre idée du type de questions qu'il allait lui poser.

Mais il se retint, question d'honneur.

- Que voulez vous savoir ? murmura t-il.

Soudainement, l'informaticien redevint calme. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire sa mauviette devant un papy, là aussi c'était une question d'honneur. Il le regarda avec un air sévère, et se reprit :

- Allez y, dites toujours... Espèce de vieillard sénile. »

.

Vidic s'amusait en silence des surnoms étranges que lui trouvait l'historien, et il lui trouva d'ailleurs un nouveau point commun avec Desmond : la répartie mordante. C'était un bon point pour le futur, ça. Il répondit donc, en lâchant le menton de Shaun :

« Le vieillard sénile vous trouve très idiot. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas en position de force, donc je vous conseilles de répondre tranquillement à mes questions.

Il vit Shaun être soulagé qu'il ai stoppé le contact avec son visage, mais il mit fin à son soupir de relâchement en lui agrippant cette fois les épaules, son visage de vicieux à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lunettes. Il reprit donc, en plongeant ses yeux derrière le verre :

- Etiez-vous seul ?

Warren avait consciemment posé une question idiote, afin de voir la résistance qu'aurait son prisonnier. C'était un test facile, et il se doutait bien que l'historien allait répondre « oui », ou alors allait l'insulter, pour protéger ses complices. Dans les deux cas, il avait déjà gagné.

.

Shaun répondit, toujours aussi sympathique :

- Non. Question stupide, réponse stupide. J'étais bien avec quelqu'un. Dommage pour vous, vous avez apparemment quelques problèmes de vue aussi.

Il avança lui aussi sa tête de celle du scientifique, puis lui cracha à la figure. Il se mit alors à rire, et fit une mauvaise blague, en conséquence de sa puérilité :

-Fatality. Hastings Win.

Il rit de plus belle, tout fier de sa répartie enfantine.

.

Vidic s'essuya le visage avec un sourire. Bien, la troisième possibilité était équivalente aux deux autres. Il déclara, sans quitter son sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents un peu jaunies :

- Oh, vous me décevez Hastings. Citer un jeu vidéo dans une situation pareille. Bref. Donc, vous n'étiez pas seul. J'imagine que ces personnes étaient mesdemoiselles Crane et Stillman, et sans doute... également monsieur Miles ? Oui, j'en suis sûr. Mais, passons aux choses sérieuses. La pomme d'Eden... Vous connaissez déjà les Sanctuaires j'imagine, et sans doute que l'effet de transfert est déjà bien présent. Donc... Où sont les Sanctuaires ?

.

Shaun en resta bouche bée. Décidément, ce vieux pervers avait l'air très bien informé. Il répondit, tentant d'avoir l'air ignorant :

- Excusez moi, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler... Vous devez vous trompez, je ne connais pas Desm...

Oh, la boulette. Il se maudit, mais pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Il venait de confirmer qu'il connaissait Desmond, et avait par conséquent vendu tout ses camarades. Il tenta de se rattraper :

- Je ne dirai rien de toute manière. Torturez moi, histoire qu'on voit de quoi vous êtes capable, mais je ne dirais rien. »

.

Vidic était content de son prisonnier teigneux. Son regard provocateur lui rappelait celui du sujet dix-sept, qui lui manquait parfois cruellement. Il prit donc en compte sa réponse très mature et lui répliqua en se dirigeant vers le placard où il avait déjà préparé le matériel dont il se servait habituellement pour interroger ses prisonniers récalcitrants.

.

Shaun frissonna en le voyant ouvrir son étrange placard et, tout courageux et blasé qu'il était, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer quel genre d'horreur il conservait là dedans.

Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il le vit sortir un objet noir, fin et long qu'il commença vraiment à trembler de peur. Depuis quand un homme civilisé gardait il une cravache noire dans son placard ?

Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de comme ça. Enfin si. Un jour, il avait eut la mauvaise surprise de sortir avec une masochiste, sans s'en rendre compte évidemment.

« Rassurez moi, vous plaisantez j'espère ?

Le vieil homme lui dit non d'un mouvement de tête. Puis il lui mit la petite cravache sur la gorge en remontant lentement jusqu'à son menton.

- Êtes vous prêt à coopérer monsieur Hastings ?

Shaun commença enfin à comprendre le sens des paroles du pauvre Desmond. Quand il lui parlait de vieux pervers dégoûtant, il ne s'imaginait pas ça tout de même. La sensation de l'instrument sur sa gorge lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues, et le regard pénétrant du scientifique commençait à lui faire croire qu'il était vraiment sérieux.

Le vieil homme le regarda encore plus bizarrement, et lorsque ses lèvres remuèrent pour poser la question qui allait sans doute lui causer bien des soucis, il se demanda si il était vraiment obligé d'avoir l'air classe en toutes situations. Vidic lui demanda, en appuyant un peu plus sa cravache sous son menton :

- Alors, où sont les Sanctuaires ?

Shaun ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Il regarda la cravache puis remonta jusqu'à la tête du propriétaire, et lui dit d'un air franc :

- J'vous dirai rien, connard.

Il tenta de lui donner un coup de pied et il se maudit de ne pas avoir plus de souplesse, mais il se rattrapa et donna un coup dans le genoux du vieux, qui apparemment faillit trébucher.

.

En réponse, Vidic donna un grand coup de cravache sur la joue droite de l'historien. Une trace rouge se forma quelques secondes plus tard.

Il reprit d'un ton doucereux :

- Vous êtes sûr de ne rien savoir monsieur Hastings ?

Warren eut une espèce de frisson purement jouissif quand il vit se former l'estafilade sur la joue de l'anglais qui ferma un instant les yeux sous la douleur. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le scientifique fut enchanté de découvrir qu'ils étaient écarquillés par la surprise. Il déclara d'une voix menaçante dont il avait le secret, perfectionné par des heures passées à torturer verbalement Miles :

- Je pense que vous comprenez maintenant que je n'ai pas l'habitude de plaisanter quand j'ai ceci dans les mains. Donc je repose ma question : Où sont les Sanctuaires ?

L'informaticien resta muet et se prépara à un autre coup. Cette vision était simplement orgasmique pour Vidic, qui se pencha avec un clin d'œil mauvais en susurrant :

- Vous ne voudriez pas que je devienne méchant, non ?

.

Shaun grimaça. Ce genre de phrase était les répliques typiques des films pornographiques un peu SM sur les bords. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que ça prenait, il trouvait que l'ambiance devait encore plus malsaine, et il avait peur de la suite. Mais pour le bien de Desmond - qui avait déjà bien prit apparemment - et des deux filles, il déclara, l'air solennel :

- Vous m'avez pris pour un pigeon. Ce n'est pas un petit coup de tapette qui va me faire tout avouer, papy.

Vidic donna un coup sur son épaule cette fois, ce qui fit sursauter l'historien. Sa chemise se déchira au niveau de l'endroit où il s'était fait frapper. Il poussa un léger grognement de douleur, mais étouffa son couinement en se mordant les lèvres.

.

Le scientifique se sentait partir. Voilà qu'un nouveau petit coup bien placé venait d'ouvrir sa chemise, qui commençait déjà à rougir de sang. N'y tenant plus, en se doutant qu'il commençait à faire peur à voir, il entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de l'historien, ce qui déplut beaucoup à ce dernier. Mais le temps qu'il se remette de sa douleur passagère, il était torse nu. Shaun rougit, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, la chemise était déjà tâchée de thé, alors...

Warren le détailla un instant, admirant sans doute les muscles qu'il s'était fait à force de transporter des piles de documents historiques plus lourds les uns que les autres, et aussi par les bagarres contre Desmond et Rebecca. L'historien releva la tête, mais il n'en eu cure et profita simplement du spectacle, sans gêne. Il se redressa, serrant fermement la cravache et reposa sa question. Cependant l'anglais ne fut pas plus bavard qu'avant. Donc il prit les mesures qui s'imposaient et le frappa une nouvelle fois, à la poitrine, plus fort cette fois.

.

Compte tenu de la vigueur du coup, Shaun s'étonna de la puissance que pouvait avoir un vieil homme, et eut une plainte de douleur.

Il recracha à la figure du templier, et retenta son fameux coup de pied, mais au lieu de ça il tomba à la renverse, et arriva sur le sol froid. C'était très humiliant pour lui, il avait la tête plaquée contre le sol froid, sans chemise, les mains liées dans le dos, et enfin il était en train de se faire maîtriser par un simple vieillard pervers.

.

Vidic s'essuya à nouveau la figure, et même s'il trouvait ce spectacle drôle, Shaun commençait à l'agacer. Mais ça avait son charme, aussi il en profita pour le fouetter au niveau des côtes.

- Hmm monsieur Hastings, vous me vexez... Allez, dites-le, ou sinon je vais vraiment m'énerver...

Il en profita pour lui redonner un coup, mais cette fois sur le bassin. Shaun sursauta à nouveau. Il en avait assez, mais c'était pour les autres qu'il devait endurer.

Le vieux pervers sentait revenir les bonnes vieilles sensations de puissance qu'il avait perdues au départ de monsieur Miles. Et puis, ce jeune homme qui tentait péniblement de se relever et qui gémissait de douleur commençait un peu à lui provoquer des réactions étranges. Il allait s'amuser, ce soir. Il lança distraitement un petit coup de pied dans les côtes déjà douloureuses de l'historien, et manqua de soupirer de bonheur en entendant une plainte plus forte que les autres. Tiens, il avait cassé quelque chose.

Mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il fallait bien qu'on s'amuse un peu. Il se baissa donc et ramassa Hastings qui se trouvait dans un était pitoyable, et le remit tant bien que mal sur la chaise de bureau, qui grinça sous le véritable poids mort qu'elle reçut. Warren commenta :

- Alors, toujours pas de réponse ?

Il entendit son prisonnier prendre une voix monocorde et répondre :

- Le correspondant que vous cherchez à joindre n'est pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez laissez un message après le -BIP- sonore...

Shaun rit de sa bêtise consternante, et Vidic entra dans le jeu.

- Bip.

Il lui mit un grand coup au milieu de son torse. Shaun ne parvint plus à cacher sa douleur, aussi il émit un râle de douleur qui fit frissonner de plaisir le scientifique.

- Bon allez, je ne plaisante plus maintenant. Dites-moi tout.

Il perçut à ses pieds un rire moqueur, mais apparemment douloureux, et reprit en ponctuant ses mots d'un nouveau coup :

- Où...

Coup sur la joue.

- Sont...

Un autre sur le torse.

- Les...

Puis un sur sa côté hypothétiquement cassée, qui émit un craquement, suivit d'un nouveau geignement de souffrance.

- Sanctuaires ?...

Et un dernier sur la cuisse.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remonter jusqu'à l'entrejambe, une expression douteuse sur les lèvres.

Shaun avait mal, et répondit un peu faiblement :

- Hé ho le vieux, on calme ses ardeurs...

Vidic s'esclaffa :

- Mes ardeurs ? Mmh, j'avoue que la vue de votre corps qui se tord à chacun de mes coups, votre chair qui se déchire un peu plus, c'est assez jouissif. Mais ne digressons pas, revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse : les Sanctuaires.

Shaun eut un ricanement, auquel Warren répondit d'un autre coup de cravache. Il déclara, sans prendre le temps de voir le sang couler et imbiber la chemise blanche :

- Apparemment la violence ne fonctionne pas bien... Voyons, et si je changeais de technique ?

Shaun sauta sur la perche immense que lui tendait le scientifique et répondit avec mordant malgré ses blessures :

- Vous pourriez vous mettre à chanter, je vous assure que c'est absolument insupporta...

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, il reçut un coup de pied qui le fit taire.

Vidic continua sa réflexion, à voix haute pour inquiéter le jeune homme :

- Mmh, pas de réaction à la violence ? On pourrait s'amuser, tous les deux... Ou bien casser tout les os ? Non, trop classique. Je pourrais reposer la question dix fois, une pour chaque doigt que je couperais... Bof, trop salissant. Bon et bien on va s'amuser alors.

.

Shaun déglutit bruyamment. La notion de ses doigts coupés lui paraissait bien plus attrayante que celle de « s'amuser » avec ce vieux dégoûtant. Il le vit s'éloigner et tenta de se redresser un peu sur sa chaise. Le vieux scientifique rouvrit son placard et y rangea sa cravache avec un air de regret, comme s'il se séparait d'un être cher. Puis il eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et referma le placard.

Il le regarda enlever sa cravate. Il craignait le pire. De quoi diable parlait t-il quand il disait « s'amuser » ?

Il avait mal, et froid aussi, mais en même temps son sang était bouillant. Il respirait de plus en plus fort, et avait peur de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer.

Il aurait de loin préféré se faire torturer, ou même se faire tuer, il aurait trouvé ça beaucoup plus agréable que ce à quoi il pensait.

- Qu'est ce que vous... Qu'est ce que VOUS FAITES !

Il avait dit ça à cause de la peur, il n'arrivait plus à se calmer et tremblait de plus en plus.

.

Vidic se régala purement de la terreur qu'il perçut dans le cri de son captif. Parfait, ils venaient de franchir la seconde étape de son petit jeu cruel. D'abord la forte tête, et ensuite l'animal doucement terrifié. Il se débarrassa de sa blouse, la jetant négligemment sur son bureau. Il revint donc vers son prisonnier, un mauvais air au visage. En dernier recours, il demanda :

- Toujours pas enclin à parler, Hastings ?

.

Vision d'horreur. Vidic en chemise.

Grand dieu, mais pourquoi est ce qu'on lui infligeait ça ?

- Je suis désolé, mais je me doit de devoir refuser votre requête monsieur...

Il faisait ça pour les trois autres, et il se rendait bien compte qu'il allait amèrement regretter de s'être ainsi sacrifié. Il repensa à sa capture. Il était sorti à cause de Desmond, qui l'avait fait sursauté, et qui lui avait donc fait tomber sa tasse de thé. Tout ça - et encore ce n'était visiblement que le début - était à cause d'une tasse de thé. Il se mordit les lèvres en se maudissant.

.

La réponse de l'historien n'était pas satisfaisante aux yeux du vieux scientifique. Il le fit d'ailleurs remarquer par une claque sonore dont le bruit résonna quelques instants dans la pièce.

Warren soupira et frotta sa main, douloureuse d'avoir frappé si fort. Il admira pendant quelques secondes la marque rouge que ses doigts avaient laissés sur la joue un peu barbue et s'imagina avec un air rêveur quel genre de traces pourrait laisser sa main sur le reste de son corps. D'ailleurs il se l'imagina tellement bien que ses vieux instincts fatigués réagirent à la vision lubrique. Il eut un sourire intérieur et songea que le regard à la fois horrifié et surpris du captif sur son entrejambe était assez drôle. Derrière ses lunettes un peu rayées par les coups, il voyait bien que le cher Hastings découvrait que, tout vieux qu'il était, il était encore capable de désirer quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

.

Shaun était dégoûté de ce qu'il voyait. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le corps du vieil homme, ça l'horrifiait.

- Je... Heu...

Non. Il devait tout dire, mais par pitié, ne pas avoir à faire à cette chose.

- On ne pourrait pas s'arranger plus gentiment ?

Il s'arrêta de regarder son entrejambe, et fuyait le regard du vieil homme en se retournant encore et encore la même phrase dans sa tête :

« Qu'est ce que j'ai foutu pour arriver ici ! »

L'historien voulait partir, à tout prix. Et il se sentait capable de tout faire pour s'éviter une séance d'un tout autre genre de torture.

- Que voulez vous savoir ?

.

Vidic était heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son captif. Cependant le but de l'interrogatoire était d'abord d'avoir des réponses, pas de se faire le prisonnier. Quoique... Il secoua la tête et reprit, plaçant le renflement de pantalon à une vingtaine de centimètres du visage de Shaun qui pâlissait à vue d'oeil :

« Bon, comme je pense que les Sanctuaires vous ennuient, je vais demander où sont vos trois charmants camarades. Je suis SÛR que Desmond sera bien plus loquace, lui. Voyez vous, il me connait un peu mieux sur... disons, sur certains points.

Il le vit frémir, hésiter puis se décider. Il testait la mesure de la peur de son prisonnier.

.

« Non, pas Desmond. » songea Shaun.

Il ne pouvait pas dire où ils étaient. Mais en même temps il ne voulait pas rester avec ce vieux fou, surtout vu ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Quand vous m'avez trouvé, j'étais sorti de la cachette depuis des heures. Vous me laissez tranquille maintenant ?

Il croisa les doigts pour que ça marche, ce qui était moins sûr. Ceci dit c'était une part de la vérité, même s'il espérait que les autres étaient partis en flairant les ennuis.

.

Warren répondit en haussant les sourcils :

- Vous ne pensez pas réussir à me piéger avec une moitié de réponse ? Hum. Bon, et bien je ne pense pas que en vous voyant disparaître sans laisser de traces, vos collègues restent sagement au même endroit. Ils ont sans doute dû partir depuis un bon moment.

L'odieux scientifique se doutait bien que son captif lui dirait tout ce qu'il voudrait, maintenant que son envie se manifestait visuellement. Il poussa un soupir et posa la question qui l'intéressait vraiment. Enfin, du moins, celle qui intéressait Abstergo.

- Je pense que vous êtes désormais enclin à fournir ce que je désire, argua-t-il en insistant bien sur le mot « désire ». Aussi, je vous redemande une dernière fois où sont les Sanctuaires. Et je pense qu'il est de votre intérêt de répondre quelque chose de satisfaisant.

.

Shaun devait répondre. Pitié tout mais pas ça.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes à une réponse, et ne trouva que cela :

- On a pas encore découvert, nous cherchons toujours, mais il nous manque des éléments. Il est impossible de dire où ils se trouvent maintenant.

Il y avait de la vérité dans ses propos, il manquait des éléments important, mais ils en avaient réunis assez pour deviner l'emplacement. Puis il regarda son geôlier avec des yeux presque larmoyants :

- Je vous ai répondu, maintenant libérez moi, je vous en prie.

Il jouait désormais la carte de la pitié, en espérant que le vieux tombe dans le panneau, ce qui était beaucoup moins sûr.

.

Warren ne se laissa pas piéger si facilement. Il répliqua, sans faire cas de l'expression attendrissante de son prisonnier :

- Hastings, vous mentez très mal. Je sais parfaitement qu'il faut peu d'éléments et encore moins de logique pour deviner où ils sont. Avec quelques informations, on sait parfaitement où chercher. Donc je réitère ma demande, et cette fois-ci je vous assure que je risque fort de perdre mon sang froid.

Vidic savait que maintenant, il le tenait. Ses questions seraient résolues, mais il voyait bien que l'historien en savait plus qu'il ne le disait.

.

L'anglais commençait à vraiment être transpirant de peur. Surtout avec les allusions de ce vieil obsédé qui s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Ce serait égoïste. Et puis, il appréciait trop Desmond, Lucy et Rebecca pour leur faire un coup pareil.

- Je vous l'ai dit, nous avons trop peu d'éléments, Desmond est très lent dans sa mission.

Il ne trouvait aucune excuse, pourtant il avait beau chercher, ce type était un vrai détecteur de mensonges. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait partir, et le plus vite possible.

.

Vidic eut un sourire intérieur. Il déclara, avec un air faussement peiné :

- Ah, c'est bien dommage, mais je pense que je vais être obligé de changer de méthode.

Le vieux scientifique se rapprocha encore plus de son captif, toujours assis sur la vieille chaise de bureau qui tremblait encore plus que son occupant. Il se mit face à lui.

.

Bon, il était vraiment temps d'avouer là. Il essaya de repousser la chaise avec son pied, mais la seule chose qu'il arriva à faire, c'est de tomber en arrière, ce qui le rendait encore plus vulnérable. Il tremblait de tout son corps, et il sentait des gouttelettes de sueur traverser son front. Il n'avait plus de solutions. Il eut une pensée pour tous ses frères Assassins, qui comptaient sur lui.

Un nombre effrayant d'entre eux avaient péris pour protéger leur secret. Mais lui, il voulait vivre.

Il voulait revoir une dernière fois Desmond, avant de mourir.

- La Pomme... Elle se trouve dans le Panthéon, à Rome.

Il essaya de faire de son mieux pour le duper. C'était une fausse destination, mais il savait que la Pomme était en effet à Rome.

Mais pas dans le Panthéon.

- Libérez moi maintenant... Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais... reprit-il faiblement. Il versa une petite larme qui coula jusqu'au carrelage.

.

Vidic sourit. Shaun avait craqué et, cette fois, il avait sa réponse.

Mais, quelque part, il était frustré de ne pas avoir pu soulager l'envie pressante qui lui serrait légèrement le pantalon, et, de plus, il ne sentait pas de rester seul à son bureau et de se satisfaire lui même en pensant au joli minois de Desmond. Ou bien à la vision du corps à moitié nu et sanglant de Shaun qui en était désormais réduit à l'implorer littéralement au sol. Ou encore à la jolie poitrine de Stillman. Non non non, il avait besoin de s'amuser maintenant.

Et puis, personne ne lui avait donné de délai pour l'interroger.

.

Warren semblait le croire. Il avait marqué un point. Il espérait maintenant se faire relâcher, et pouvoir s'enfuir de ce trou. Mais il avait peur du regard de Vidic. Ce vieux cinglé ne comptait pas le relâcher de sitôt.

- Laissez moi partir... Qu'est ce que vous voulez de plus ?

Le vieux pervers répondit, sans quitter son sourire carnassier :

- Oh, mais pensez-vous vraiment que je puisse vous relâcher après tout ceci ? Je n'aurais rien à y gagner, et puis je suis sûr que vous auriez eu un très bon accueil après leur avoir dit que vous m'aviez avoué l'emplacement de la Pomme d'Eden. Quand à savoir ce que je voudrais de plus... Hum, réfléchissons une seconde. Je pense que vous l'avez compris non ? On s'ennuie vite dans les bureaux, et en plus, je n'ai plus de Desmond à humilier, et plus de Stillman à reluquer. Pauvre de vous, il semblerait bien que vous allez m'être utile... disons personnellement.

.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shaun souhaita de tout son cœur que Rebecca, ou même Desmond l'ai suivi et viennent soudainement le sauver.

Desmond...

Mais il était condamné.

- Non... Pas moi... Je ne vous ai rien fait ! Vous êtes pitoyable, tout le monde vous hait, et vous voudriez vous défoulez sur moi ? AU SECOURS !

.

Le vieux scientifique s'esclaffa et répondit, entre deux rires :

- Ha ha ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'on vous aidera ? On entend des hurlements plus immondes les uns que les autre à longueur de journée, ce n'est pas votre ridicule cri qui va vous sauver. Personne ne m'aime, dites vous ? Mais je n'aime personne. Par contre, je pense que je m'en sors très bien tout seul.

Il termina sa tirade et décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il s'agenouilla au sol, au même niveau que son captif, et attrapa la larme de crocodile que Shaun avait versé quelques instants plus tôt. Il la regarda d'un air fasciné et attendit patiemment que la goutte roule le long de son doigt, comme s'il se livrait à une nouvelle expérience étrange.

.

Shaun retourna sa tête pour ne pas voir le visage de Vidic. Il sentait sa présence. Il était tout proche, et il avait comme une aura... Malsaine.

Vidic ferma sa main violemment au moment où la goutte toucha sa paume. Puis il prit le menton de l'historien, et le tourna vers lui. Shaun ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage.

.

Le Templier en profita pour s'approcher du visage de l'historien, doucement, tout doucement... Puis il se mit à lécher la plaie encore suintante de sang de sa joue.

Ah, qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué... Voir un petit jeune arrogant fondre sous son regard autoritaire. Et puis les tremblements qu'il sentait sous sa langue rougie par le sang étaient juste exquis. Il savait que le captif était tétanisé par la peur, ou bien le dégoût, et puis il l'avait suffisamment affaibli pour qu'il ne lui résiste pas trop.

Il termina de nettoyer la blessure de la joue de l'historien, se lécha un instant les lèvres dans un infâme bruit de succion et redescendit sur son cou, à l'attaque d'une autre plaie qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser puis de laper doucement, et à chaque mouvement, il sentait le pauvre Shaun trembler un peu plus.

.

L'historien subissait tout cela sans bouger, trop surpris et tétanisé pour oser réagir. Il sentit la main du scientifique caresser lentement son torse refroidi par le contact du carrelage, et commença malgré lui à respirer plus vite quand les doigts habiles dessinèrent les contour de ses muscles, puis de ses hanches.

Il protesta, gardant les yeux résolument fermés pour ne pas voir l'expression du visage de son geôlier :

- Arrêtez... S'il ... vous plaît.

Cette petite voix faible, cela ne faisait qu'exciter Vidic de plus belle. Il arriva au jean, où il glissa sa main sans plus de cérémonies.

Shaun poussa un petit cri. Il aimait cette sensation, il trouvait presque cela agréable, et il avait honte. Il se mordait les lèvres, il avait envie que ça s'arrête, que ce vieux dégoûtant arrête son petit jeu pervers, mais en même temps il adorait ça.

Alors qu'il tentait de se détacher complètement du réel, la voix rauque de Warren retentit près de son oreille :

- On dirait que ça vous plait ... »

L'anglais faillit hurler de honte et de gêne quand il comprit pourquoi il disait cela.

.

Vidic sourit de nostalgie en sentant sous ses doigts la virilité grandissante de son captif, qui commençait apparemment à perdre les pédales, et qui, malgré tous ses efforts, ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser. Comme si de rien n'était, il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à une vilaine blessure qui allait de sa clavicule gauche jusqu'au dessus de sa hanche droite. Le goût cuivré du sang sur ses papilles était plaisant, mais il avait évidemment l'intention de traquer un nouveau gibier, plus dangereux. Il entendit Shaun étouffer un gémissement et sortit sa main du jean, puis saisit la fermeture qu'il ouvrit dans un « ziiip » sonore.

.

L'historien se mordit encore les lèvres. Bon Dieu, il ne devait absolument pas laisser apparaître le moindre signe de plaisir.

Cependant il ne pouvait pas contrôler son corps, en pauvre homme qu'il était.

Il s'en martyrisait les lèvres, et bientôt il y alla si fort que le sang coula, ce qui n'échappa pas à son geôlier. Le vieux Templier s'empressa de recueillir le fluide rouge, et s'attarda un moment interminable sur son menton.

Le temps s'arrêta. Shaun entendait dans les moindres détails la respiration de Vidic, rauque et précipitée.

Puis, enfin, la pression sur son menton s'arrêta, et reprit une seconde plus tard sur ses lèvres.

Il voulut se détourner. Mais il était comme paralysé. Horrifié par ce qu'il voulait ignorer. Le contact se fit plus insistant, il forçait son prisonnier à répondre à son baiser.

Que pouvait faire Shaun ? Le repousser ? Et comment ? Ses mains étaient liées derrière son dos, il était recroquevillé par terre contre le carrelage froid et ses lunettes étaient tombées dans sa chute pitoyable.

Alors il accepta. Il était las de se faire frapper continuellement, et la pensée de retourner dans ce vieil entrepôt grouillant d'araignées le convainquit de se laisser faire. Ou même de mourir ?

Dans un sentiment de honte, il s'abandonna au vieux scientifique, qui sauta sur l'occasion pour redécouvrir une bouche masculine.

L'informaticien tenta de se « déconnecter » de son propre corps tant chaque mouvement de son tortionnaire lui était insupportable. Et pire, le vieil homme savait s'y prendre !

La chair humide et chaude caressa un instant ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser. Dans la pièce, seuls les sons de leurs langues mêlées se faisaient entendre, ce qui mettait l'historien d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

Sans stopper son exploration buccale, Vidic se refixa sur les mouvements de sa main occupé et reprit son occupation.

Shaun voyait flou, mais cela ne le rendait pas sourd. Lui-même commençait à perdre son attitude imperturbable à cause des mains baladeuses de Warren dans son pantalon, et il ne pouvait plus retenir ses soupirs. Il en avait la chair de poule, et un instant il se demanda si c'était par peur ou par désir. Sans doute les deux.

Vidic avait un goût étrange. Loin d'être désagréable, mais étrange. C'était même doux, léger, mais tout de même suffisamment insistant pour que l'anglais ne résiste pas.

Non, l'acte en lui-même était absolument répugnant.

.

Et il en fut ainsi longtemps. Malgré tout ses efforts, l'historien finit par perdre tout contrôle et se retrouver à haleter sous les mains habiles du scientifique.

Il avait tenté de se dégager, mais c'était déjà bien trop tard, et cela ne lui avait servi qu'à profiter de la poigne de fer du Templier sur ses épaules, à présent meurtries de bleus. Il avait été tenté d'appeler au secours lorsque la situation était vraiment devenue critique, donc, à partir du moment où il avait senti son pantalon filer sur ses cuisses, mais c'était inutile. Les autres ignoraient tout de ce qu'il subissait, et personne ici ne l'aiderait.

Shaun grimaça. Il était complètement sans défense et Vidic était décidé à s'amuser. Il frissonna en le voyant vaguement sourire, mais, au point où il en était, c'était inutile de résister maintenant.

Il ne dit rien et endura, simplement. Warren n'était pas violent avec lui, au contraire, il était même attentionné et prenait en compte toutes ses réactions, sans trop le blesser. Mais lorsqu'il essayait de s'enfuir, de s'éloigner un peu, il se faisait immédiatement reprendre par son geôlier, et, vers la fin, il n'avait plus l'espoir de résister.

Puis vint le moment qu'il redoutait depuis ces vingt dernières minutes.

Il avait été relevé sur ses genoux et ses paumes, puis avait préféré tout ignorer. Même la douleur lancinante qui le traversa lorsque le Templier s'introduit sans autre préparation que la peur et une main hasardeuse en lui. Surtout cela.

Il préféra effacer cette sensation d'être complètement dominé, et de perdre toute maîtrise de son propre corps.

.

A la fin, il était épuisé et avait tout son corps douloureux.

Il entendit distinctement son agresseur laisser échapper un soupir satisfait, puis se détacha de lui, en rampant sur ses bras couverts de bleus, sans faire cas des coulées reconnaissables sur ses hanches et son dos, qui tombaient dans un clapotis irrégulier. Toute sa fierté légendaire s'était envolée à cet instant. Même l'envie de lâcher un commentaire méprisant le quittait.

Shaun se sentait autant souillé qu'humilié. Il ne dit pas un mot, plongé dans un vide rassurant. Le vide était bien mieux que de repenser à ce qu'il venait de subir.

Sa vision était floue, et il distingua de son mieux ses lunettes, sur le sol, non loin de son pantalon. Sa chemise reposait à côté du bureau, déchirée et ensanglanté. Il s'adossa à l'un des murs, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, dormir et oublier tout cela. Puis fuir loin de cet endroit, loin de cet homme.

Son avenir était incertain, et il se doutait que Vidic n'allait pas le libérer aussi tôt. Il ferma les yeux et mis sa tête entre ses genoux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son geôlier lui lança distraitement un pantalon, et l'historien le mit sans plus réfléchir.

Encore plus tard, l'homme qui l'avait conduit ici revint, et la pièce était dans un état impeccable. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa venue, il y avait plusieurs heures.

Enfin, si. Le prisonnier à lunettes retourna avec lui sans un regard pour Warren, vêtu de son pantalon, ses chaussures et une blouse au hasard, pour remplacer sa chemise déchiquetée par les coups. Il semblait tituber plus que marcher, et bientôt l'homme eut presque pitié de lui et le soutint alors qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs d'Abstergo.

Dites donc, même avec monsieur Vidic, les prisonniers ne revenaient pas dans un état pareil... Le garde l'enferma, et fut choqué du regard éteint de Shaun.

L'informaticien retrouva le vieil entrepôt moisi sans lumière. Il y entra et s'allongea sur le sol, décidé à trouver le sommeil.

Il perdit conscience, plus à cause de son esprit et de son corps surmené que vraiment de fatigue.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était dans un camion, en compagnie de Lucy qui l'observait d'un air anxieux, du siège passager. Rebecca conduisait à l'avant, le visage fermé, et Desmond était assis face à lui, le seul à comprendre l'horreur de ce qu'il avait subi.

Shaun s'était adossé contre la roue de secours, une expression indéchiffrable sur ses traits. Ses collègues étaient venus le chercher en force, et avait été obligés de le traîner à moitié jusqu'au camion.

Ils retournaient dans les entrepôts, dans une ambiance tendue.

Au bout d'un instant, l'historien lâcha :

« Je ne leur ai rien dit. »

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement général.

Le sujet-dix sept fit une moue compatissante en voyant son collègue fondre à moitié en larmes.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
